Twenty-five Minutes of Torture: Kurt's Babysitting Story
by xmenfan33
Summary: Kurt babysits Kaitlyn and Olivier for Rogue and Remy. Kurt centered Story with Remy and Rogue mentioned. Part of the Babysitting Series, after Amusement Parks, Babies, and Brilliant Plans.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, or any characters with in this story aside from Kaitlyn/Kaitie

.

Part of the babysitting series, takes place after _Amusement Parks,Babies, and Brilliant Plans_

**.**

**Twenty-five Minutes of Torture: Kurt's Babysitting Story**

**.**

**.**

Kurt's brain had malfunctioned. It was the only solution he could come up with to explain this situation. If is brain had been in working order, clearly he never would have agreed to this, but clearly there had been some sort of temporary break in there...either that or suddenly his sister had mind control powers. Which wasn't beyond her either.

It didn't really matter, he decided, how this had happened, he just needed to keep his cool for the next twenty minutes. Which isn't the easiest task when you have your two year old niece and six month old nephew sitting in front of you, when they could set you on fire, or blow you up, or-and dear god,it looked like Olivier was teething! How did this happen anyway?

Well the answer to that was easy really, when he had arrived that morning, to teach the children as a sub for a few hours, he had spotted his sister. She looked exhausted, and she was pregnant, so he asked if he could do anything to help her. Then she cried.

Now if one was lucky enough to have never seen Rogue cry, they wouldn't understand, but Rogue crying is scary. One, she herself is scary when she's upset, two if Rogue is crying there's a good chance Kaitlyn will begin to cry, and no one- NO ONE- wants that, and three, if Rogue is crying and Remy sees it, and thinks you caused her to break down...it is better just to run.

So, in desperation, he had offered to get her anything she needed, and when she hiccupped that she was just tired, but Remy was on a mission, he SOMEHOW offered to watch the kids until Remy got home. It wasn't until she left the room that he realized what he had done. He had volunteered to watch his niece and nephew! The two scariest children on the planet!

So now he was sitting here, staring at the children and wondering how to keep them happy until their father returned...unless their father was late...he really hoped Remy was on time, or early. Early would be great! It was about then that Kaitlyn lost interest with staring at her uncle, she generally could stare at the furry blue mutant for around ten minutes, he was funny to her, especially when he began freaking out, but he had just been sitting there watching her.

So she stood up, with the intent of going in search of her mommy or daddy. They weren't in the room, which almost never happened, and it was beginning to upset her. Kurt noticed her frown as she stood, and panicked. He was scared she was going to cry, and the last thing he wanted was for her to cry.

He wondered briefly if it was too late to join the circus, as he said to the girl. " Hey Katie, want to play with your ball? Look it's your ball." and held the toy out to the child.

"Mommy." Kaitlyn replied, as she headed toward the door. Kurt was scared, the girl wanted his sister, who was just in the other room, but he'd promised to watch her.

He could let the girl go to her mom, and face his sister's tears, or he could stop her, and face the girl's tears. Both choices were bad, and now Olivier was starting to look upset too. Kurt was desperate, and jumped on the first thing he could think of. "Kaitie, let go get a cookie!" Kurt exclaimed.

~o~O~o~

Kurt miserably sat in the corner of the playroom, now remembering why it was a bad idea to give a two year old half a dozen cookies. Kaitlyn was practically bouncing off the walls with energy. When they had come in here, the room had been recently cleaned and organized, but now five minutes later, it looked like a tornado hit it. A miniature 25 pound tornado, who looked and sounded remarkably like her father did when he ate too much sugar...but that was a different nightmare that Kurt REALLY didn't want to remember right now. It wasn't as bad as Jamie on chocolate, because Kurt was pretty sure 'Jamie' and 'chocolate' in the same sentence should be against federal law unless "Don't give" was part of it as well. Remy was bad though...really bad.

"Kaitie, you want the blocks? Look here are the blocks.- Hey look tea cups!- how about a dolly, want the dolly." Kurt said, attempting to calm the small child.

"Wan' coo'ies." Kaitlyn replied, as she ran circles past him, giggling frantically, and pulling more toys off the shelves.

Kurt was trying to gauge how much more damage could occur if he gave her another cookie (because at least she was happy) when he realized he had forgotten Olivier in the other room.

"Kaitie, I'll be right back, I gotta go get Oli." Kurt told the child, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kaitlyn thought the smoke puff was funny to, and decided she wanted to play in it. So with in a blink she was gone, in her own cloud of smoke.

Kurt reappeared, Oli safely in his arms, as the cloud left by Kaitlyn disappeared. At this point, Kurt had to suppress a scream, because that was his first reaction to his missing niece, but that would cause others to come find out what was wrong...maybe...for some reason they seemed to ignore his screams often.

Gently setting Oli down, Kurt tried to think. Kaitlyn's range wasn't very big yet, though it was far larger than it used to be. So unless she teleported several times, she had to be somewhere in the house. Because her abilities seemed to be like his, he had to assume that it would be somewhere she could visualize easily. Which could be almost anywhere in the house, so it didn't help him. He glanced at the clock, and realized Remy was expected back in about ten minutes. Suddenly he was hoping Remy would be late instead of early.

Kurt paced the room, trying to think of the most likely places for the girl to be. He narrowed it down quickly to the living room, kitchen, or her own suite. Gathering Kurt quickly went in search of the girl, starting in the living room.

~o~O~o~

Kurt had spent five panic filled minutes in searching for his niece, before he found her safe and sound...reaching for her mother, who was luckily asleep. He did not want to explain how she'd disappeared to his sister.

Snatching up his niece he teleported back to Oli in a flash. Apparently grabbing her like that was a mistake though, because when he set her down, her bottom lip trembled and her eyes were wide with fear. Kurt panicked. He was ashamed that the idea of her cries still scared him, but they did. Before she could make a sound he was gone and back with the entire bag of cookies.

Kaitie's eyes lit up at the sight of the treat, as she happily tore into the bag. Confident the crisis was adverted, and he would be free before the sugar took full effect, Kurt relaxed and sat down again.

~o~O~o~

Kurt was going to die. He was sure of it. First, because he had either underestimated how much time it would be before Remy returned, or overestimated how long it would take for a bag of cookies to take effect on a two year old. Either way, this was bad. He thought it was bad before, when she was a miniature tornado, but now he was sure she was about as destructive as a hurricane...or a nuclear reactor. That's right, he just compared his tiny niece to a nuclear reactor. The room was destroyed, and before he could react, so was the living room, dining hall, and Logan's office. When Logan's office went, is when Kurt realized death was coming for him.

Luckily, Logan was with Remy on the mission, unluckily he may have to ask for help. He had no idea who to ask though, because Wanda would tell on him, John would just help Kaitie break stuff...so would Wade, and Rogue was the last person he wanted to know that he had fed her daughter an entire bag of cookies in fifteen minutes. No one else was here...well Emma was, but he couldn't risk Wade hearing about this.

Kaitie darted past him, and down the hall giggling, as she ran into the tv room. Kurt was relieved, maybe he could turn on a video and she would be distracted, at least long enough for him to fix Logan's office and get Oli. OLI! He had forgotten Oli in the play room. Again.

He quickly ran into the TV room, and turned on Spongebob for the hyper child, who happily bounced along to the music, while he went to get Oli. Oli was asleep, thankfully, on the blanket where Kurt had left him, so Kurt gently gathered the baby up and took him back into the TV room, to set in the play yard that was always kept in there. As soon as he set the sleeping baby down, and checked to ensure the toddler was still watching the show, he ran to Logan's office.

Quickly, he set the books back in order, he didn't worry about the paperwork, just shoving it all into a neat stack, and setting the chairs back up right. Glancing at the clock, he realized Remy should be here any minute. Running back into the tv room, he sighed, everything was as he left it. Sitting down in relief, Kurt decided the other rooms could wait.

Three things then happened at once. First Oli began to whimper and stir, then Kurt heard the van pull up out front, and finally, Kaitie threw up. Something that he honestly should have expected after an entire bag of cookies then running everywhere. His freedom was coming, he heard footsteps in the hall, but still he needed to comfort his niece, who had begun to cry, and his nephew who was whimpering louder.

Making a quick choice he went for fire prevention. There was no good choice in this situation, but he was very afraid of fire. As he picked up his niece, and resisted the urge to scream over the fire behind him, he found the fire extinguisher. "It's okay Kaitie, you'll be okay." he said to the still sniffling child, as he put out the fire, and Oli let out a cry of his own.

Kurt set down the now slightly calmed toddler and stepped toward the infant, as the play yard started to glow. Kurt suddenly remembered Oli had powers too. He also realized he had no idea how to handle this. Rushing forward, he grabbed up the baby, darting back to Kaitie and grabbing her hand he teleported into the hall. Right in front of Remy. Before Remy could ask, an explosion was heard from the TV room. With a sigh, Remy held out his arms to take his son.

"Th-hey both started crying, I thought getting Kaitie first was best, cause she starts fires and threw up, but then the play yard started glowing." Kurt tried to explain.

"Wait. Kaitie threw up?" Remy asked, dropping to his knees and feeling his daughter's head. "Has she been feeling sick long?Why didn't you call me or Rogue?"

"She just threw up, I think it was too much excitement and cookies, but it happened just as I heard the van outside."Kurt replied, Remy calmed down a little as he nodded in understanding, these things happened suddenly at times.

Then Remy asked how many cookies Kaitie had eaten, and Kurt told him. Which was when Kurt realized it was best to leave, because the expression on Remy's face reminded him of Rogue, that time Kitty drug her to the mall. That had been bad. Without another word, Kurt teleported away, just as Logan roared out of his office to find out who had been messing with his paperwork, and Remy vowed not to ask Kurt to babysit again.


End file.
